Prends un parapluie !
by MaraCapucin
Summary: OS - AU Supercorp - Même en plein été une averse peut pointer le bout de son nez. C'est pour ça qu'il faut écouter sa grande soeur et prendre un parapluie et puis surtout, la remercier d'avoir eu une si bonne idée. fanart by Kris.


Salut !

Me voilà avec un AU - OS Supercorp (oui oui encore) écrit cette fois-ci dans le cadre d'un défi !  
Je devais y incorporer :  
\- Aubergine  
\- Lanterne  
\- Taille  
\- Haleter  
\- Abri  
\+ Il devait y avoir une personne qui ne sache ni lire, ni écrire ^^

Ce fut difficile, mais c'est bon ! Tout y est :D

C'est vraiment un OS très léger. Pas de prise de tête ni d'émotions fortes comme dans **Jamais.** que j'ai posté i mois ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, ça fait aussi parfois du bien quand tout est bien qui finit bien !

On se retrouve en bas !

PS: Sorry pour les fautes restantes.  
PS2: Non non les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
PS3: Fanart réalisé par **Kris** !

* * *

Prends un parapluie !

**\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**\- Kara, essaye une fois avant de dire que ça ne va pas fonctionner.**

**\- Mais c'est si peu romantique… **

**\- Les rencontres en ligne ? Oui clairement il y a mieux. Mais entre ceux qui envoient des émoticônes aubergines et ceux qui envoient des photos de leurs parties génitales, il y a des personnes, comme celle que tu vas rencontrer ce soir, qui ont l'air tout à fait respectable.**

**\- Roh Alex s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à y aller ! **

**\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, je pense juste que ça te fera du bien. Puis on ne te demande pas de trouver l'amour de ta vie ce soir tu sais ? Simplement donne toi comme objectif de passer une bonne soirée. Pas de pression inutile comme ça.**

**\- Passez une bonne soirée… je peux faire ça ! **Je dis reprise d'un soudain élan de motivation et de positive attitude.

**\- Voilà, c'est ça que je veux voir ! Alors maintenant Kara Danvers, enfile moi cette robe et pars que je puisse aller retrouver mon canapé et continuer ma série.**

Alex me lance son regard de grande soeur prête à me jeter du haut de mon balcon si je ne me dépêche pas et je n'hésite pas à utiliser ma super vitesse pour éviter de me recevoir ses foudres.

Robe enfilée, cheveux coiffés, talons près de la porte pour éviter de trop faire souffrir mes pieds, je m'apprête à aller chercher un imperméable dans ma penderie quand je me fais stopper.

**\- Une veste ? Ça va totalement gâcher ton magnifique dos nu ! Non non, tu iras sans rien ce soir à ce rendez-vous.**

**\- Mais ils ont prévu de la pluie… **

**\- En plein mois de juillet ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en été que la pluie a soudainement décidée d'arrêter de tomber tu sais. **Je lui rappelle.

**\- Tu parles ! Depuis quand la météo est-elle correcte ? **Je m'apprête à lui répondre que ça a toujours été le cas, mais elle doit se rendre compte que partir en portant une tenue qui n'a pas de manche et qui s'arrête à hauteur de mes genoux n'est sûrement pas la meilleure idée, même si avec mes pouvoirs je ne risque pas de tomber malade. **Bon ok, prends un parapluie mais c'est tout ! **

**\- Bien cheffe !**

Mon habillage enfin complet, je sors accompagnée d'Alex pour rejoindre la rue et après une dernière phrase de motivation de sa part un rappel que National City n'aura pas besoin de Supergirl ce soir, je prends un taxi en direction du centre de la ville pour un restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer que je ne connais pas mais qui, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, n'a pas mauvaise réputation.

**\- Bonjour ! **

**\- B'jour. Où est ce que je vous dépose ?**

**\- Sur la N Avenue, au niveau du parking s'il vous plaît.**

**\- La N Avenue, c'est parti !**

Les premières minutes du trajet se passe dans un profond silence, seulement entrecoupé par la radio qui chante en fond.

**\- Vous avez un rencard ce soir ?**

**\- Heu oui… Comment vous l'avez deviné ?**

**\- Vous vous êtes faite toute jolie, on est vendredi soir et vous êtes légèrement anxieuse. C'était soit ça, soit la rencontre avec les beaux-parents. **

**\- Vous pourriez être un bon détective vous savez ! **Je dis en rigolant. **Si un jour vous envisagez une reconversion, sachez que mon journal embauche. **

**\- C'est bien gentil mais j'adore ce que je fais et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. **Il me fait un petit clin d'oeil dans son rétro. **Vous bossez pour quel presse ?**

**\- CatCo Magazine. **

**\- Wahou ! Vous bossez pour Cat Grant alors ?!**

**\- Oui c'est ça.**

**\- C'est que vous devez être une bonne journaliste ! J'ai entendu que ce n'était que les meilleurs qui arrivaient à avoir une place là-bas.**

**\- Oh vous savez je ne suis qu'une débutante.**

**\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir croisé une vraie de vraie journaliste de chez CatCo ! Vous vous appelez comment ?**

**\- Heu… Kara Danvers.**

**\- Kara Danvers, enchanté ! Moi c'est Joe Jones.**

**\- Enchantée monsieur Jones. **Je serre la main qu'il me tend par dessus son épaule alors qu'il se concentre assez approximativement sur la route.

**\- Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! Attendez, je vais vous passer une de mes cartes. **Toujours aussi attentif à la route, il sort de sa boite à gant une petite carte blanche où trônes son numéro ainsi que son nom complet et son métier. **Je suis disponible à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. **Me confie-t-il dans un grand sourire.

**\- Merci beaucoup Joe. Vous pourriez bien m'être utile.**

Les quelques dernière minutes du trajet se passent entre mon chauffeur qui me parle et moi qui écoute les informations diffusées à la radio pour essayer de trouver une excuse à ce stupide rendez-vous et enfiler mon costume de Supergirl, mais rien à signaler.

**\- Et vous voilà arrivée à destination ! **Je tends un billet pour payer mon trajet.

**\- Merci beaucoup et bonne soirée à vous.**

**\- Amusez-vous bien !**

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main alors que la voiture s'éloigne pour rejoindre la circulation dense de ce début de soirée. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre pour bien me rappeler que je suis légèrement en retard me fait accélérer un peu le pas vers le restaurant qui ne devrait plus se trouver très loin désormais.

* * *

**\- ...et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à avoir le boulot dans cette clinique !**

Voilà plus de 40 minutes que j'entends _Charli_ se vanter de son _merveilleux boulot _et de_ sa superbe nouvelle voiture_ en attendant désespérément que mon plat arrive.

JE MEURS DE FAIM !

Alors oui c'est vrai que c'est toujours le cas, mais là, étant donné que le monologue est particulièrement inintéressant, je ne pense qu'à mon estomac qui crie famine.

QUAND EST CE QUE CE FOUTU PLAT VA-T-IL ARRIVER ?!

**\- Tout va bien Kara ?**

La voix de mon partenaire de table me rappelle à l'ordre.

**\- Oui, oui. Je commence simplement à avoir un peu faim. **Un peu ? Quel doux euphémisme.

**\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Et puis tu vas voir, ça vaut l'attente. Ah ! Quand on parle du loup.**

En effet, un serveur, muni de deux assiettes de tailles démesurément grandes, fonce sur nous un air concentré sur le visage essayant de ne pas faire tomber nos plats.

**\- Et voilà le rouget pour mademoiselle et les écrevisses pour monsieur. Bon appétit.**

Je lui rends son sourire et commence, un peu désespérément il faut bien l'avouer, à manger mon poisson.

Une bouchée, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq,... je suis pratiquement au bout de mon met alors que mon _rencard_ est toujours en train de parler, seul qui plus est, et n'a absolument pas commencé, _lui_, à manger.

Ça va vraiment être long…

_*Supergirl ?*_

Mon oreillette émet un faible son et je m'excuse avant de quitter la table pour écouter ce que le DEO a à me dire en toute tranquillité.

_\- Je vous écoute._

_\- Un incendie est devenu incontrôlable près du port, les pompiers ont besoin de vous._

_\- J'arrive tout de suite._

Est ce que c'est mal de se réjouir qu'un bâtiment va sûrement bientôt s'effondrer et qu'il y a, potentiellement, des victimes tout ça pour pouvoir échapper à ce _date_ qui n'en finit pas ?  
Sûrement oui…

**\- Hey… je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller.**

**\- Quoi ? Déjà ?**

**\- Oui, c'est ma soeur qui… elle vient de se faire larguer et elle est vraiment au plus mal.**

**\- Ah oui je comprends. **Il a vraiment l'air déçu... **Tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas à me rappeler. **

**\- On fait comme ça ! **Je pose un billet sur la table pour payer ma part et je m'en vais vite pour faire mon devoir de super héroïne.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis en tenue et j'arrive à l'immeuble en feu où je vois les pompiers en plein boulot, assisté par les forces de l'ordre et des ambulanciers. Des dizaines de blessés sont posés à même le sol en attendant de recevoir les premiers soins alors que d'autres sont embarqués sur des brancards. Je peux dire que j'assiste à un des pires incendies de National City depuis que j'ai endossé la cape.

**\- Comment je peux vous aider ?** Je demande en me posant près du chef des pompiers, le Capitaine Herrera, et d'une partie de son équipe qui attend les ordres.

**\- Ah Supergirl !** Dit-il en haletant légèrement.** Il nous reste deux étages entier à évacuer et nous n'avons plus de nouvelle des équipes alpha et bêta qui fouillaient respectivement les étages 6 et 8. J'aimerai que vous passiez d'abord par le dernier étage pour évacuer les civils et puis que vous redescendiez. Mes hommes, eux, vont reprendre le bâtiment par le bas. Ça vous va ?**

**\- On fait comme ça Capitaine.**

Je l'entends crier sur son équipe alors que je prends mon envol en direction du toit.

Il nous a fallu presque 2h pour arriver au bout de cet incident. On décompte 34 blessés légers, 9 sont partis pour le centre des grands brûlés et 7 ont perdu la vie. C'est une soirée un peu triste pour National City et c'est seulement lorsqu'un policier me dit que je ne suis plus nécessaire ici, que je me décide à rentrer chez moi pour prendre une longue douche afin d'enlever cette odeur de suie et de fumée qui s'imprègne partout et aller enfin dormir.  
Il est temps de clôturer cette journée.

_Clôturer cette journée_… J'ai vraiment été idiote de penser que j'arriverai à m'endormir si facilement. La douche c'est vrai m'a été d'une grande aide, mais une fois que le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'est tue, mon cerveau ne faisait que repenser aux événements de la soirée.

**\- Et si j'appelais Alex… Nan. Elle doit déjà être en train de dormir vu l'heure et je n'ai pas envie de la déranger pour si peu… Je vais aller me balader je pense. Oui c'est ça ! Je vais aller marcher.**

Me voilà habillée à nouveau et avec, une nouvelle fois, la question de "est ce que je prends un parapluie ou pas ?" qui apparaît dans mon esprit.

**\- Oui il vaut mieux, sait-on jamais.**

Chaussures enfilées, je descends de l'immeuble et part en direction du quartier des affaires pour aller jusqu'au parc principal où il devrait y avoir, pour le moment, une sorte de festival de rue. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, c'est simplement un collègue qui écrivait un article dessus qui m'en a touché deux mots.

Une vingtaine de minutes de marche, où j'essaye de ne penser à rien, plus tard, me voilà à l'Entrée Est décorée d'une centaine de guirlandes.

Je commence à déambuler dans la petite foule qui commence déjà à rentrer doucement chez elle, tout en regardant les échoppes et les animations qui jalonnent mon chemin.  
C'est comme ça que je profite de ce temps qui passe sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est la fraîcheur de l'air qui me sort de mes rêveries et surtout les quelques gouttes qui tombent sur mon visage qui me rappellent à l'ordre. Avant même que je ne réalise qu'il commence à pleuvoir, c'est une énorme averse qui s'empare du parc et c'est dans un petit cri général que les quelques baladeurs nocturnes s'empressent de partir à grandes enjambées vers un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri.

Moi, et bien je me félicite intérieurement et je sors mon beau parapluie rouge que j'ouvre bien grand pour me protéger et je continue cette promenade si agréable. Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va m'arrêter, oh que non.

**\- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle attendez ! **J'ai à peine le temps de me stopper qu'un corps rentre en collision avec le mien et que je tombe au sol sans la moindre possibilité de me retenir. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le corps qui m'est d'abord rentré dedans est maintenant devenu un poids qui me tombe dessus. **Oh mince, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais à ce que vous vous stoppiez si soudainement. **Rigole l'inconnue. Je sens son corps se défaire du mien et alors qu'elle me propose sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je découvre enfin son visage.

Il faut savoir que je suis une grande fan des films romantiques. Lorsque les deux protagonistes se retrouvent dans un aéroport alors qu'un des deux a failli quitter le pays pour toujours, ou bien qu'il y a une demande en mariage au milieu d'une gare. Ou encore quand après une longue séparation, ils se retrouvent et s'embrassent sous des feux d'artifices ou bercés par un coucher de soleil, et bien c'est ça le genre de film que j'aime. Lorsque le temps s'arrête un instant quand on voit pour la première fois la personne pour qui on tombe amoureux.  
Et bien c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi à ce moment précis.

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Oui oui merci… **Je lâche la main de cette belle inconnue sur qui je n'arrive pas à défaire mon regard.

**\- Encore désolée pour cet effet bélier, vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un mur. **Ces grands yeux d'une couleur verte m'hypnotise alors que je perçois d'une oreille trop peu attentive ses paroles. **C'est votre parapluie rouge qui a attiré mon regard et vous avez été le seul endroit plus ou moins sec que je voyais. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai déjà été fameusement touchée. **En effet elle est totalement trempée, son chemisier blanc ne ressemble presque plus à une tenue convenable et elle semble même avoir un peu froid, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'arborer un grand sourire étincelant. **Au fait, je m'appelle Lena. **

**\- Kara.**

**\- Enchantée Kara.** Je récupère sa main tendue que je sers le plus délicatement possible.

**\- Wahou vous avez une sacré poigne ! **Pour que quelqu'un me fasse dire ça, c'est qu'il doit vraiment en avoir une et pas qu'un peu.

**\- C'est mon métier qui veut ça. Je travaille presque exclusivement avec des hommes alors dès que je les salue, je dois leur montrer que je suis le patron. **

**\- Oui c'est logique. **Son regard rempli de détermination finit par me décider à ne pas la laisser partir ce soir, je veux en apprendre sur cette jeune femme. Oh que oui je le veux.

**\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste un peu avec vous le temps qu'il arrête de pleuvoir ? Même si je suis déjà sous eau, j'aimerai éviter que ma culotte le soit aussi. **Elle conclut ça d'un clin d'oeil qui me fait légèrement rougir les joues.

**\- Bien entendu. Vous avez une destination précise ou… **

**\- Non non, je suis ici pour me balader et me vider la tête.**

**\- Nous sommes deux alors. **

Un silence s'installe alors que nous reprenons côte-à-côte notre marche dans le parc. Le temps a continué de filer et même si il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit, nous sommes presque seules.

**\- Et vous alors vous faîtes quoi ?**

**\- Je suis journaliste chez CatCo.**

**\- Wahou chez Catco ?! Je ne suis en ville que depuis peu et je sais pourtant que c'est chez vous qu'il y a les meilleurs articles. **

**\- Je ne suis que débutante… **

**\- Il faut bien débuter à un moment ou l'autre. Ça vous plaît ?**

**\- Oui beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment trouvé ma voie, il me reste à faire mes preuves maintenant.**

**\- Et vous y arriverez j'en suis persuadée. Vous avez quoi, 20 ans ?**

**\- Je suis plus proche des 25 en fait.**

**\- Non sérieux ? Mais ta peau n'a l'air d'avoir encore rien vécu ! **_**Votre**_** peau, pardon.**

**\- Non, non on devrait se tutoyer si ça **_**te**_** va ?... **

**\- Oui ! **

La conversation continue comme ça, on apprend quelques petites choses l'une sur l'autre mais tout ceci reste très formel. D'une certaine façon je m'en fous, je passe juste un moment avec elle et ça me suffit. Après tout, je n'ai aucune certitude que je la reverrai après ce soir.

**\- Et donc tu bosses dans quoi toi ? Si j'ai bien compris c'est dans un monde assez masculin, mais encore ?**

**\- Je suis PDG de mon entreprise. **M'annonce-t-elle d'une petite voix que je ne lui connais pas.

**\- Pardon ?!** Cette nouvelle a le don de me faire stopper mes pas. **PDG ? Mais on a presque le même âge. Comment c'est possible ?**

**\- Elle appartenait à mon père et puis à mon frère, j'en ai hérité en fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment de crédit à récupérer de ça.**

**\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais je suis certaine qu'on hérite pas simplement d'une compagnie comme ça, ce n'est pas aussi facile. **

**\- Tu as raison, j'ai quand même dû un peu bosser, mais je n'ai pas la satisfaction d'avoir réussi en commençant à zéro tu vois ? Même si je compte modifier ce que j'ai entre les mains, je sais que les gens continueront à voir ce que ma famille a fait avant moi… Oh tiens, il ne pleut plus. **

Je dégage le parapluie d'au dessus de nous pour remarquer que, en effet, les nuages ont déjà commencés à se dissiper et qu'il ne reste que quelques goutes qui dégringolent par ci et par là.

Lena commence à déboutonner ses manches pour les rouler, dévoilant ses avants-bras et un…

**\- Tu as un tatouage ?**

Elle se stoppe pour passer une main sur ce dernier.

**\- Une crise d'adolescence un peu prononcée et un plaisir sans fin à emmerder ma mère m'ont donné ça oui. **Elle semble nostalgique en me disant ça.

**\- Et qu'y est-il inscrit, je ne reconnais pas les lettres ? Roh je suis bête, ma soeur m'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas demander ce genre de chose ! "Un tatouage est quelque chose de personnel et il faut laisser aux gens la possibilité de te l'expliquer ou non"**, je dis presque en récitant. **Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis vraiment désolée.**

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'elle commence à rire. Oui j'avais déjà entendu un ou deux petits ricanements de sa part mais ce n'était rien à côté de _ça_.  
Est-ce que ça peut devenir ma nouvelle sonnerie de téléphone ? s'il vous plaît ?

**\- Il n'y a aucun soucis Kara ! **Elle se rapproche de moi tout en remontant encore plus sa manche gauche pour que je le vois dans son entièreté.

**\- Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?**

J'observe intensément l'encre imprimée sur sa peau et je me permets même de toucher les écritures, mais ma lanterne ne s'éclaire pas.

**\- Rien du tout.**

**\- C'est du gaélique.**

**\- Du gaélique ?**

**\- Du **_**gaeilge**_** en fait, ou de l'irlandais si tu préfères.**

**\- Tu parles irlandais ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas bilingue si c'est la question, mais oui je l'apprends depuis quelques années maintenant. Ça reste une langue très difficile, dû à son alphabet, puis surtout parce que il y a peu d'endroit où l'on peut le pratiquer. **

**\- Et pourquoi l'irlandais ? **

**\- J'ai découvert il y a quelques années déjà que c'est la d'où venait ma mère biologique. J'ai voulu me lier avec les quelques racines que je pouvais dénicher. **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**\- Et du coup, qu'est-il inscrit ?**

**\- **_**Imeacht gan theacht ort. **_Prononce-t-elle doucement. **Puisses-tu partir sans jamais te retourner.**

**\- C'est joli. **

**\- Merci. **Sourit-elle sincèrement.** Et toi ? Pas de tatouage alors ?**

**\- Non rien du tout. **C'est vrai que je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai me faire tatouer vu mes "origines"… **Ça ne m'est même jamais traversé l'esprit.**

**\- J'ai connu un homme qui s'est décidé à en faire un pour son 65ème anniversaire.**

**\- Sérieux ? Et il a fait quoi ?**

**\- Il a écrit l'initiale de chacun de ses cinq enfants.**

**\- Ça donne envie d'y réfléchir maintenant.**

**\- J'ai réussi à te faire passer du côté obscur de la force ! **Dit-elle dans une sorte de cris victorieux.

**\- Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de me dire que c'était, et je cite : "Une crise d'adolescence un peu prononcée et un plaisir sans fin à emmerder ma mère", je suis donc toujours dans une crise d'ado ? **Je la taquine.

**\- Est ce que tu crois que l'homme de 65 ans avait sa crise lui ? Allez Kara, je sais que maintenant ça te trotte dans la tête cette histoire ! **Je lui découvre un côté joueur. **Je sais, on va faire comme si tu étais obligée de te choisir un tatouage à faire demain.**

**\- Pourquoi est ce que je serai obligée de me faire tatouer demain ? **Je demande un peu méfiante.

**\- C'est juste un petit jeu, fais semblant ! **

**\- Ok ok… Si je devais me faire tatouer demain, qu'est ce que je ferai ? **Ma première idée est le signe de ma maison, la maison El, mais c'est un peu cliché de dire qu'on veut avoir le signe de Superman et Supergirl inscrit sur sa peau à tout jamais.  
Alors après je pense à Lena est au fait qu'elle a voulu penser à sa mère, à ses ancêtres en inscrivant du gaélique. Des prières et des chansons kryptoniennes me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point cette langue est belle.

Je me perds sûrement dans mes pensées puisque Lena pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

**\- Tu pleures Kara. **Je pleure ? Je passe précipitamment une main sur mes joues que je découvre être humide. **Est ce que tout va bien ? **

**\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je me suis simplement perdue dans mes souvenirs. **Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu par ma réponse. **Je t'assure, tout va très bien.**

Elle hoche la tête.

Quand je reprends pleinement mes esprits, je me rends compte que nous sommes devant une des sorties du parc. Est ce que ça veut dire que la soirée est finie ?

**\- Bon… **Elle commence.

**\- Bon… **Je continue.

**\- C'est ici qu'on se quitte ?**

**\- Est ce que c'est cliché de dire que je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se finisse ? **QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?!

**\- Oui. **Entendez mon coeur se briser… **Mais je ressens exactement la même chose. **Entendez mon coeur exploser de bonheur !

**\- On pourrait échanger nos numéros ? **Je propose.

Elle me une carte professionnelle pour seule réponse et sans que je ne comprenne trop comment, je sens des lèvres se poser sur mes joues, j'entends un bref : "Merci pour tout Kara" et je la vois partir en trottinant et puis rapidement monter dans un taxi.

La carte toujours en main, je sors mon téléphone pour enregistrer ce nouveau contact.

Et maintenant ? Est ce que je peux déjà lui envoyer un message ? Ça ne fait pas trop forceuse ? En même temps je peux simplement lui en envoyer un pour qu'elle ait mon numéro et c'est tout… oui c'est ça que je vais faire !

_\- Salut c'est Kara Danvers, j'espère que tu aies bien rentrée chez toi_. _Bonne fin de soirée. _

Je relis mon message et je le trouve totalement froid et beaucoup trop poli, mais j'ai beau me tourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, je n'arrive à rien de mieux.

J'appuie sur envoyer et je range mon téléphone pour partir à la recherche d'un taxi et rentrer chez moi. Après quelques minutes de trajet, me revoilà dans ma douche. Un pyjama enfilé plus tard, je suis calée sous ma couette. Je vérifie pour au moins la centième fois mon téléphone, mais aucune nouvelle de Lena… Je m'endors déçue.

* * *

La journée est déjà presque terminée quand je reçois un appel de Stéphanie pour me dire que "Quelqu'un t'attend à l'accueil". Je m'empresse de vérifier dans mon agenda si je n'ai pas oublié un rendez-vous, mais il est totalement vierge pour cette fin de journée.

Je pars vers l'accueil où je tombe sur :

**\- Lena ?**

**\- Kara bonjour ! Excuse moi de débarquer de façon totalement impromptue à ton travail, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ta part et… enfin je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien.**

**\- Je t'ai envoyé un message pourtant. **

**\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans le taxi hier… j'ai appelé la compagnie en rentrant chez moi, mais il n'a pas encore été retrouvé.**

Intérieurement je suis soulagée. Elle ne m'a pas mi un méchant vent, elle voulait avoir de mes nouvelles et elle est même devant moi à mon job.  
Je sens un sourire apparaître sur mon visage et je suis incapable de l'effacer.

**\- Ça te dirait de prendre un café ? **Je demande.

**\- Avec grand plaisir. **Je reçois le plus beau des sourires.

**\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, j'arrive.**

On est allé boire ce café. En fait, nous sommes restées jusqu'à la fermeture. Nous avons discutées encore et encore, puis quand le patron nous a gentiment mis dehors, nous sommes allées dans un petit resto et nous avons continuées. Après, nous sommes allées nous promener dans _le _parc, _le_ parc qui nous avait déjà accueilli hier. À un moment, nos mains se sont effleurées et nos doigts se sont délicatement entrelacés.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais j'adore les films romantiques. Lorsque les deux protagonistes se retrouvent dans un aéroport alors qu'un des deux a failli quitter le pays pour toujours, ou bien qu'il y a une demande en mariage au milieu d'une gare. Ou encore quand après une longue séparation, ils se retrouvent et s'embrassent sous des feux d'artifices ou bercés par un coucher de soleil, et bien c'est ça le genre de film que j'aime.

Alors quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, j'y ai vu un signe et visiblement Lena aussi puisqu'elle m'a embrassé, comme dans les films.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour cet OS !

Alors, vous avez réussi à trouver mes mots et la contrainte ? ;) Mais surtout, est ce que ça vous a plu ?!

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **Un rêve**, ça arrive mais plus tard que prévu... Je suis en pleine révision pour mes examens, mais je vous promets que je fais mon maximum !

Je vous dis à la prochaine :D

Auf Widersehen !


End file.
